


its ok

by Dash12 (orphan_account)



Series: its ok [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Break Up, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, in a hotel room, zouis but theyre friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dash12
Summary: rambley fic, sort of stereotypical louis and zayn smoke weed, set before zayn leaves the band. harry and louis are broken up. zayn and louis just make out. :)  a little sad.





	its ok

It was all starting to fall apart. He guess he knew it wouldn’t last for ever. He wouldn’t be a boy in a boy band forever.  
They’d out grown the band and each other. After years and years of songs and albums and tours. Along with constant fame, attention, and scandals. One direction the world biggest boy band was going to end. And Louis was damn ready for it. He was tired of this.  
Him and Harry fell apart too. Harry. His Haz. Harry.  
It just wasn’t working. Anymore. He didn’t even want to be around him anymore. It couldn’t stand it. These days he only really talked to Zayn. He and Zayn has always been good friends. Closer then he was with the others.  
Except Harry but that had changed now too.  
Zayn talked to him about leaving. And Louis understood him. Hell Louis wanted to too. They spent time together in hotel rooms and long van rides and flights. They’d grown very close these past few months.  
So it didn’t really come as a surprise to him when Zayn leaned over one night and kissed him.  
Zayn drew back. His eyes were bloodshot and smoke rose up from the joint in his hand that they’d been sharing.  
They were both properly stoned. This was their second joint.  
Stoned eyes met stoned eyes and Zayn leaned in again. Louis felt his close. The kiss was dreamy because of the pot. They kissed slow and long. Their lips moved against one anothers. Their mouths opened into one anothers. It was wet. Louis could feel each moment. Each skin cell of Zayn's against his. Zayn's scruff rubbing against his own. Zayn's spit which tasted of smoke also identical to his own. They exchanged saliva. Time was stretched out. He liked kissing Zayn. He was comfortable with Zayn.  
It was strange, Zayn was alike to him. Practically the same size. 

He thought about how harry would make me him feel small. How broad Harry's shoulders and back were. And he wanted to feel Zayn's shoulders and back. Without breaking the kiss he moved closer to Zayn and put it hands on his back. Slowly mapping out he withe of Zayn's back and shoulders. Strangely he was comforted that Zayn was not much bigger than him. Zayn was slight too. and skinny like him arms littered with messy meaningless and meaningful tattoos. etched into both their skin. Zayn was his bestfriend. They saw things the same way. They were on the same frequency. Zayn meant so much to him. not in the way Harry had meant so much to him. With Zayn he felt a kinship and similarity which made being with Zayn comfortable. 

Louis was small. He knew he was small. Sometimes he felt so intimidated by... life and people and everything. His life wasn’t normal either. He felt normal sometimes. Sometimes. But he was Louis Tomlinson. And he had worked a lot to get where he was. And he loved it. But hated it sometimes. He hated it now. Now that things had gone to shit. And he was waiting for things to straighten themselves out again. Tv, interviews, fans, truth, conspiracy. Questions, questions, things he can and can’t say. What he wants his future to be. One fucking direction. The years he’d spent loving harry. Loving. The break up which was more of a drifting apart. Silent agitation and passive aggressiveness which had turned into screaming matches and resentment. They were finished. 

Right now he was high and kissing Zayn. Zayn had mirrored Louis in wrapping his arms around him too. They made out in each other arms. He was attuned to the taste and feel of Zayn. He wasn't drowning in Zayn's arms. 

Would Harry be jealous? Would Harry care? Would he care if harry made out with someone or fucked someone else?  
He paused the kiss and thought for a moment. He had spent so much time and energy already being jealous and angry and worrying. It was over now and he didn’t have it in him anymore.  
He continued the kiss. He felt Zayn sigh into his mouth. Zayn's lips weren't as soft as Harry's were and he wasn't gentle like Harry was. It was different and he liked it. 

They pulled away from each other. His lips were wet with Zayn's saliva. They looked at each other. Zayn sort of chuckled, stroked across Louis cheek with the pad of his thumb and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Before picking back up the abandoned joint and relighting it. 

They moved to lay down on the bed in the hotel room. The room was mostly dark. With only a dim lamp on. Louis had no idea what time it could be. Zayn blew out smoke into the room. He passed it to Louis. They didn’t need to talk. They didn’t need to talk about it either. It was ok. 

When they’ve finished the joint Zayn gets out of bed and rummage through his backpack until he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Zayn always liked to smoke cigs after weed. He pulls one out, got back into to bed and lit it. He shares this with Louis too. Louis accepts it. Inhales and exhales. Filling the room with even more smoke. 

Zayn has plans for his solo project. He’s excited to be able to do things his way. Without so many rules and One Direction's handlers and managers and producers giving orders.  
Zayn runs his fingers through Louis messy hair. And Louis falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> they dont talk bc i geniunly dont kno how to write dialog. whom else is reliving the 1D glory days? i cant believe i wrote a 1D zouis fanfic in 2018 but whatevs. my love 4 louis has revamped and this fic came to me last night. hope u enjoyed. :))


End file.
